


bae

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Male Character, Kinda, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're... we're gonna get out of here, Mom," Tyler says, kissing his mom on the cheek and pulling his boyfriend out the door before he could say anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bae

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written Joshler in a while, sooooooo. Sorry about this.

"This is Josh," Tyler says to his mom, pushing Josh towards her. Josh stumbles forward but catches himself so he doesn't fall into Mrs. Joseph and smiles weakly.

"Nice to meet you, Josh."

"Josh is, uh, he's kinda 'bae', so..." Tyler jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

Mrs. Joseph raises her eyebrows. "He's gay?"

"No! No," Tyler says, widening his eyes. "I mean, he is, and I am too, we're sort of dating, but I meant that he's bae. It's sort of, like, an acronym for 'before anyone else'..."

"Oh." Mrs. Joseph looks pleased. She winks at Tyler, who frowns in confusion before realizing what he's just said.

"Oh, frick! We were supposed to wait until we were both ready to tell you! Crap. I'm sorry, Josh."

"That's alright," Josh says, but he looks a little nauseous.

"We're... we're gonna get out of here, Mom," Tyler says, kissing his mom on the cheek and pulling his boyfriend out the door before he could say anything else.


End file.
